ghfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guitar Hero: Rockstars
GH: Rockstars is the sequel to GH 4 and partners with the real GH 5. It has all of the songs from the main series up to GH4. You make a band and it starts out as a small sensation then becomes famous. Read more for the story. Songs GH1 *"I Love Rock & Roll" - Joan Jett & the Blackhearts *"I Wanna Be Sedated" - The Ramones *"Thunder Kiss 65" - White Zombie *"Smoke On The Water" - Deep Purple *"Infected" - Bad Religion *"Iron Man" - Black Sabbath *"More Than A Feeling" - Boston *"You've Got Another Thing Comin'" - Judas Priest *"Take Me Out" - Franz Ferdinand *"Sharp Dressed Man" - ZZ Top *"Killer Queen" - Queen *"Hey You" - The Exies *"Stellar" - Incubus *"Heart Full of Black" - Burning Brides *"Symphony of Destruction" - Megadeth *"Ziggy Stardust" - David Bowie *"Fat Lip" - Sum 41 *"Cochise" - Audioslave *"Take It Off" - The Donnas *"Unsung" - Helmet *"Spanish Castle Magic" - Jimi Hendrix *"Higher Ground" - Red Hot Chili Peppers *"No One Knows" - Queens of the Stone Age *"Ace Of Spades" - Motörhead *"Crossroads" - Cream *"Godzilla" - Blue Öyster Cult *"Texas Flood" - Stevie Ray Vaughan *"Frankenstein" - The Edgar Winter Group *"Cowboys from Hell" - Pantera *"Bark At The Moon" - Ozzy Osbourne *"Fire It Up" - Black Label Society *"Cheat on the Church" - Graveyard BBQ (Winner of the "Be a Guitar Hero" Contest) *"Cavemen Rejoice" - The Bags *"Eureka, I've Found Love" - The Upper Crust *"All of This" - Shaimus "Behind The Mask" - Anarchy Club *"The Breaking Wheel" - Artillery (Now known as Breaking Wheel) *"Callout" - The Acro-brats *"Decontrol" - Drist *"Even Rats" - The Slip *"Farewell Myth" - Made in Mexico *"Fly on the Wall" - Din *"Get Ready 2 Rokk" - Freezepop *"Guitar Hero (song)" - Monkey Steals The Peach *"Hey" - Honest Bob and the Factory-to-Dealer Incentives *"Sail Your Ship By" - Count Zero *"Story of My Love" - The Model Sons GH2 * "Shout at the Devil" - Mötley Crüe * "Mother" - Danzig * "Surrender" - Cheap Trick * "Woman" - Wolfmother * "Tonight I'm Gonna Rock You Tonight" - Spinal Tap * "Strutter" - KISS * "Heart-Shaped Box" - Nirvana * "Message in a Bottle" - The Police * "You Really Got Me" - Van Halen * "Carry On Wayward Son" - Kansas * "Monkey Wrench" - Foo Fighters * "Them Bones" - Alice in Chains * "Search and Destroy" - Iggy Pop and The Stooges * "Tattooed Love Boys" - The Pretenders * "War Pigs" - Black Sabbath * "Cherry Pie" - Warrant * "Who Was in My Room Last Night" - The Butthole Surfers * "Girlfriend" - Matthew Sweet * "Can't You Hear Me Knocking" - The Rolling Stones * "Sweet Child O' Mine" - Guns N' Roses * "Killing in the Name" - Rage Against the Machine * "John the Fisherman" - Primus * "Freya" - The Sword * "Bad Reputation" - Thin Lizzy * "Last Child" - Aerosmith * "Crazy on You" - Heart * "Trippin' On a Hole in a Paper Heart" - Stone Temple Pilots * "Rock This Town" - Stray Cats * "Jessica" - The Allman Brothers Band * "Stop" - Jane's Addiction * "Madhouse" - Anthrax * "Carry Me Home" - The Living End * "Laid to Rest" - Lamb of God * "Psychobilly Freakout" - Reverend Horton Heat * "YYZ" - Rush (Encore) * "Beast and the Harlot" - Avenged Sevenfold * "Institutionalized" - Suicidal Tendencies * "Misirlou" - Dick Dale * "Hangar 18" - Megadeth * "Free Bird" - Lynyrd Skynyrd * "Raw Dog" - The Last Vegas * "Arterial Black" - Drist * "Collide" - Anarchy Club * "Elephant Bones" - That Handsome Devil * "Fall of Pangea" - Valient Thorr * "FTK" - Vagiant * "Gemini" - Brian Kahanek * "Push Push (Lady Lightning)" - Bang Camaro * "Laughtrack" - The Acro-brats * "Less Talk More Rokk" - Freezepop * "Jordan" - Buckethead * "Mr. Fix-it" - The Amazing Royal Crowns * "The New Black" - Every Time I Die * "One for the Road" - The Breaking Wheel * "Parasite" - The Neighborhoods * "Radium Eyes" - Count Zero * "Red Lottery" - Megasus * "Six" - All That Remains * "Soy Bomb" - Honest Bob and the Factory-to-Dealer Incentives * "The Light That Blinds" - Shadows Fall * "Thunderhorse" - Dethklok * "Trogdor" - Strong Bad * "X-Stream" - Voivod * "Yes We Can" - Made in Mexico GH3 * "Slow Ride" - Foghat(1) * "Talk Dirty to Me" - Poison * "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" - Pat Benatar * "Story of My Life" - Social Distortion(1) * "Rock and Roll All Nite" - Kiss * "Mississippi Queen" - Mountain * "School's Out" - Alice Cooper * "Sunshine of Your Love" - Cream * "Barracuda" - Heart * "Bulls on Parade" - Rage Against the Machine * "When You Were Young" - The Killers * "Miss Murder" - AFI * "The Seeker" - The Who * "Lay Down" - Priestess * "Paint It Black" - The Rolling Stones * "Paranoid" - Black Sabbath * "Anarchy in the U.K." - Sex Pistols * "Kool Thing" - Sonic Youth * "My Name is Jonas" - Weezer * "Even Flow" - Pearl Jam * "Holiday in Cambodia" - Dead Kennedys * "Rock You Like a Hurricane" - Scorpions * "Same Old Song and Dance" - Aerosmith * "La Grange" - ZZ Top * "Welcome to the Jungle" - Guns N' Roses * "Black Magic Woman" - Santana * "Cherub Rock" - The Smashing Pumpkins * "Black Sunshine" - White Zombie * "The Metal" - Tenacious D * "Pride and Joy" - Stevie Ray Vaughn * "Before I Forget" - Slipknot * "Stricken" - Disturbed * "3's & 7's" - Queens of the Stone Age * "Knights of Cydonia" - Muse * "Cult of Personality" - Living Colour * "Raining Blood" - Slayer * "Cliffs of Dover" - Eric Johnson * "The Number of the Beast" - Iron Maiden * "One" - Metallica GH4 Bon Jovi - Livin' on a Prayer (1) Nirvana - “About a Girl (Unplugged)” Jane's Addiction - Mountain Song 311 - "Beautiful Disaster" Interpol - “Obstacle 1” R.E.M. - “The One I Love” Oasis - "Some Might Say" (1) (Hero Duel VS Doctor Devil) Smashing Pumpkins - "Today" Linkin Park - "What I've Done" Paul McCartney & Wings - “Band on the Run” Hushpuppies - “You're Gonna Say Yeah” Creedence Clearwater Revival - “Up Around The Bend” Beastie Boys - “No Sleep Till Brooklyn” Steve Miller Band - “The Joker” Korn - “Freak On A Leash” Paramore - “Misery Business” (with cameo by Hayley Williams) The Eagles - “Hotel California” Tool - “Parabola” Tool - “Schism” Tool - “Vicarious” Survivor - “Eye of the Tiger” No Doubt (Gwen Stefani) - “Spiderwebs” Blondie - “One Way or Another” Steely Dan - “Do It Again” Zakk Wylde’s Guitar Duel Black Label Society - “Stillborn” Jimmy Eat World - "The Middle" Filter - “Hey Man, Nice Shot” Dinosaur Jr. - “Feel The Pain” blink-182 - “Dammit” Foo Fighters - "Everlong" Pat Benatar - “Heartbreaker" The Guess Who - “American Woman” The Allman Brothers Band - “Ramblin' Man” Fleetwood Mac - “Go Your Own Way” Ted Nugent’s Guitar Battle Ted Nugent - “Stranglehold” The Mars Volta - “L'Via L'Viaquez” MC5’s Wayne Kramer - “Kick Out The Jams” Sublime - “Santeria” Willie Nelson - “On The Road Again” The Doors - "Love Me Two Times" Tokio Hotel - “Monsoon” The Enemy - “Aggro” Lostprophets - "Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast)" Anouk - “Good God” At The Drive-In - “One Armed Scissor” 30 Seconds To Mars - “The Kill” Coldplay - “Shiver” Billy Idol - “Rebel Yell” Sting - “Demolition Man (Live) Michael Jackson - “Beat It” Silversun Pickups - “Lazy Eye” Airbourne - “Too Much Too Young Too Fast” Modest Mouse - Float On Negramaro - “Nuvole e Lenzuola” Sex Pistols - “Pretty Vacant” Lenny Kravitz - “Are You Gonna Go My Way” Lynyrd Skynyrd - “Sweet Home Alabama (Live)” Muse - “Assassin” Radio Futura - “Escuela De Calor” Jimi Hendrix - “The Wind Cries Mary Jimi Hendrix - “Purple Haze (Live)” Stuck In The Sound - “Toy Boy” Beatsteaks - “Hail to the Freaks” Kent - “Vinternoll2” Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - “Hollywood Nights” NOFX - “Soul Doubt” The Cult - “Love Removal Machine” Lacuna Coil - "Our Truth" Trust - "Antisocial" The Living End - “Prisoner of Society” Ozzy Osbourne - “Mr. Crowley Ozzy Osbourne - “Crazy Train” Rise Against - "Re-Education (Through Labor)" Los Lobos - "La Bamba" Bullet For My Vallentine - “Scream Aim Fire” Motorhead - "Overkill" Metallica - "Trapped Under Ice" System of a Down - "B.Y.O.B." Van Halen - "Hot For Teacher" Dream Theater - “Pull Me Under” The Stone Roses - "Love Spreads" The Answer - “Never Too Late” Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - "Weapon of Choice" Dream Theater - “Pull Me Under” Joe Satriani - "Satch Boogie" Downloadable :3 Doors Down - "Kryptonite" :A Perfect Circle - "Judith" :AFI - "Medicate" :Arctic Monkeys - "Brianstorm" :Attack! Attack! UK - "You and Me" :Band Of Horses - "Cigarettes, Wedding Bands" :Beastie Boys - "Gratitude" :Beck - "Gamma Ray" :Billy Idol - "Dancing with Myself" :Billy Squier - "Lonely is the Night" :Blink-182 - "The Rock Show" :Blur - "Song 2" :Bob Dylan - "All Along the Watchtower" :Bon Jovi - "You Give Love A Bad Name" :Brand New - "Sowing Season" :Bush - "Comedown" :Children Of Bodom - "Done With Everything, Die For Nothing" :Coldplay - "In My Place" :Darker My Love - "Blue Day" :Darkest Hour - "Demon(s)" :David Bowie - "Fame" :Deep Purple - "Woman From Tokyo ('99 Remix)" :Dire Straits - "Sultans of Swing" :Duran Duran - "Hungry Like The Wolf" :Eagles Of Death Metal - "Wannabe in L.A." Elliott Smith - "L.A." :Elton John - "Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting" :Face To Face - "Disconnected" :Garbage - "Only Happy When It Rains" Gorillaz - "Feel Good Inc." :Gov't Mule - "Streamline Woman" :Grand Funk Railroad - "We're an American Band" :Iggy Pop - "Lust For Life" :Iron Maiden - "2 Minutes to Midnight" :Jeff Beck - "Scatterbrain" :Jimmy Eat World - "Bleed American" :John Mellencamp - "Hurts So Good" :Johnny Cash - "Ring of Fire" :Kaiser Chiefs - "Never Miss a Beat" :King Crimson - "21st Century Schizoid Man" Kings Of Leon - "Sex on Fire" :Kiss - "Shout it Out Loud" :Love and Rockets - "Mirror People" :Megadeth - "Sweating Bullets" :Mötley Crüe - "Looks That Kill" :Muse - "Plug in Baby" :My Morning Jacket - "One Big Holiday" Nirvana - "Lithium" Nirvana - "Smells Like Teen Spirit" No Doubt - "Ex-Girlfriend" :Peter Frampton - "Do You Feel Like We Do (Live)" :Public Enemy Featuring Zakk Wylde - "Bring the Noise 20xx" :Queen & David Bowie - "Under Pressure" :Queens Of The Stone Age - "Make it With Chu" :Rammstein - "Du Hast" :Rose Hill Drive - "Sneak Out" :Rush - "The Spirit of Radio (Live, 2008)" :Santana - "No One To Depend On (Live)" :Scars On Broadway - "They Say" :Screaming Trees - "Nearly Lost You" :Smashing Pumpkins - "Bullet With Butterfly Wings" :Sonic Youth - "Incinerate" Spacehog - "In the Meantime" :Stevie Wonder - "Superstition" :Sublime - "What I Got" :Sunny Day Real Estate - "Seven" T. Rex - "20th Century Boy" :The Bronx - "Six Days a Week" :The Derek Trucks Band - "Younk Funk" :The Duke Spirit - "Send a Little Love Token" :The Killers - "All the Pretty Faces" :The Police - "So Lonely" The Raconteurs - "Steady As She Goes" :The Rolling Stones - "Sympathy for the Devil" :The Sword - "Maiden, Mother & Crone" :The White Stripes - "Blue Orchid" :Thin Lizzy - "Jailbreak" :Thrice - "Deadbolt" :Tom Petty - "Runnin' Down a Dream" :Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers - "American Girl" :TV On The Radio - "Wolf Like Me" :Vampire Weekend - "A-Punk" :Weezer - "Why Bother?" :Wild Cherry - "Play That Funky Music" :Wolfmother - "Back Round" Story You first make a Lead guitarist then a bass guitarist. Then drummer them singer. You make a logo, name, and catchphrase. The leader is the Lead guitarist. A Punk/Metal scientist decided to use music to take over the world. He found a way to make things corrupt by using music and something called devil power. The scientist's name is Doctor Devil. When Doctor Devil attacks your first preformence, Slash hears about this and wants to help you stop him as your rhythm guitarist. Venues *'Hard Rock Cafe' :Songs #Black Magic Woman by Santana #Mississippi Queen by Mountain #Iron Man by Black Sabbath #Guitar Battle with Doctor Devil (Trapped Under ice by Metallica) *'2010 Vancover Olympic Stadium' :Songs #